


Kids Who Cried Wolf

by maxride003



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: If Vox Machina were formed when they were all young, Kids AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxride003/pseuds/maxride003
Summary: Vox Machina, a collection of runaways, outcasts, orphans, and kids with nowhere else to go. Whose grand adventures never really mean anything, not really - the monsters vanish, their dead friends hop back up, and everything is fine by the time they go to bed. At least, until they stumble upon a real threat within Emon, and with the adults they normally turn to sure that the kids are just concocting another game, Vox Machina takes it upon themselves to set things right.





	1. The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously needed more fics to work on, and after just getting caught up in CritRole recently, I figured why not write something for that. And I have a weakness for kid AUs. First thing I've ever attempted to write for this fandom, so I hope you all enjoy the beginnings of young Vox Machina's adventures!

The middle of the day in Emon was a busy time, people hurrying from one place to another, wandering leisurely down the streets, stopping at the market stalls and shops, flowing in and out of taverns and pubs, meeting up and gathering at the sides of the road. Small gnomes and halflings wove between the legs of the taller inhabitants, a couple dwarves forced their way through the crowd, a few elves and a dragonborn spoke amongst themselves partially tucked into an alley.

Vex’ahlia watched all of this from the alleyway she and her brother were camped out in. The young half-elf girl peeked out into the busy street, apparently unnoticed by the people passing by. A light blue jacket was thrown across her shoulders, and gloves covered her hands and arms up to her elbows. Her clothing was a little rough and worn but still in relatively good condition. Her black hair was twisted into a loose braid that fell down her back, and she absently played with the blue bird feather tucked behind one ear. A bow, smaller than most and built for a child, sat on her back with a mostly empty quiver.

A low, moaning rumble sounded from behind her, followed by a quick shushing sound. “Why’d you bring the bear? He’s going to ruin everything!” Vax’ildan complained in a harsh whisper, and Vex looked around at him over her shoulder.

The familial resemblance between the two could be picked up by anyone who looked at them. The twins were fourteen years old, and considering their heritage, in an awkward stage where they seemed more mature than elves their age and younger than the humans. Not by much on either end, since both races aged more or less the same, but it was enough to be noticeable. Both were rather scrawny for their height, and it ended up being another odd mix of reactions from other races. To humans, the half-elves were often considered almost gracefully built, taking after the elves. Elves, on the other hand, considered them to be lanky and awkward like humans. It made it difficult to fit in with either of the races the twins belonged to.

Vax had the same pointed features as his sister, his black hair also worn long and held in a ponytail that was currently thrown over one shoulder. His clothing was all dark and likewise worn out from use, and a cloak was clasped around his throat. Its hood had been pulled up, covering his slightly pointed ears and partially obscuring his face within the shadows it created. Two daggers, a little chipped and damaged, rode at his belt, and he had his hands resting on the muzzle of an adolescent bear.

The bear was Vex’s companion, her furry friend, that she had saved not too long ago during one of their ventures away from Emon and had named Trinket. He was found as a cub and was quickly growing, going from the size of a medium dog up to Vex’s shoulder within a relatively short amount of time. Trinket had roughly made padded armor along his back and his head, just in case anything happened to him – Vax thought it was silly to outfit a bear with leather armor. Vex thought it was better to be safe than sorry. When Trinket met Vex’s eyes, another low moan escaped his throat, and Vax shushed him again with a hand pressing against the bear’s snout.

“It’s okay, Trinket. We’ll move away from here soon,” Vex promised him with a smile, and the bear huffed out a breath from its nose but fell silent. Turning her attention to her brother, Vex continued, “I couldn’t just leave him at the keep! What if something were to happen to him?”

“No one ever goes near the keep!” Vax argued, narrowing his eyes at Trinket and slowly pulling his hands away, apparently waiting for the bear to make another sound. “I don’t think anyone even knows it’s still there. He would’ve been fine.”

“He would’ve been lonely,” Vex corrected. “Besides, he’s very good at being a distraction. Aren’t you, Trinket?”

Trinket didn’t make a sound and instead butted his head against Vax’s arm, looking up at the boy with what Vex could only describe as the look of a pleading puppy. It was adorable. Vax looked down at him and then let out a heavy breath, shaking his head and fighting back a smile.

“If we get noticed cause someone recognizes the small armored bear wandering around town, it’s all your fault,” Vax declared, stepping away from Trinket and to his sister’s side. “So who’re you interested in?”

Vex pointed out at the small group of three elves and the dragonborn that were still conversing, not too far from where the twins were stationed. The elves themselves looked about as high and mighty as Vex had come to expect from anyone of that race, nicely dressed in pristine fabrics, their hair carefully done, their pointed features almost making them look deceitful and distrustful even as they smiled and spoke jovially. They weren’t necessarily speaking of anything important. Vex had been watching their lips, paying attention even as they talked about people she didn’t know and places she’d only heard of, well wishes and stories of how families were doing passing easily between the group.

The dragonborn gestured a lot as he spoke, and multiple people had already tripped over his tail that rested in the street. His golden scales practically shone in the daylight, and a vest was all that covered his torso. He paused in his story, arms upraised and a sharp-toothed grin spreading widely across his face as the elves laughed. Their amusement only made his gestures grander as he continued. They were already not paying much attention to the crowd around them, and the twins would probably be fine to strike without having to create more of a distraction. But they could control it more when they made a distraction, and really, it was just kind of fun. And Vex enjoyed the theatrics and attention, if she was being honest.

Vax followed her gaze, watching the elves for a moment, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. “Done,” he said confidently, and before Vex could tell him to wait and they should work out a plan, he had slipped out of the alley and into the crowd. He disappeared in a second, ducking between those in the crowd with ease, and Vex groaned, gesturing for Trinket to follow her. Gods forbid they actually have a plan this time – she just had to hope he wouldn’t be stupid and try anything before she could get their attention.

\-------------------- 

Vax hurried away from the alley, ducking around people with ease, weaving in and out and following the flow of the crowd as he avoided running into anyone and drawing attention to himself. He was sure Vex was going to talk his ear off about running ahead later, but he didn’t want to sit around and wait to come up with a solid plan and give their marks a chance to finish talking and wander off. It was just easier to go for it while they could, in his opinion.

It didn’t take him long to get near the group they had been watching from across the street. Even if he hadn’t known where he was going or who he was looking for, the dragonborn’s voice was grand and booming and hard to miss once he got close. Vax moved within a couple of feet of them, huddling down against the wall of the nearest building and busying himself pretending to do up his boot. Hopefully his sister started what she was going to do soon.

Really, it didn’t take very long. Vax tightened up his boots to the sound of the elves and dragonborn trading stories about interesting people they’d met in their travels (one of the elves was describing an encounter with a drunk tiefling that insisted there was some past connection between the two), and he was just trying to think of something else to make himself look busy when a wailing cry sounded nearby in the crowd.

Grinning, Vax jumped to his feet as everyone in the area turned to look at the sudden cry. This included the small group he was stalking, who stopped their conversation to look at his sister. Her loud crying filled the air, and it sounded like someone was trying to see what was wrong, with little success. Vex’s crocodile tears were a force to be reckoned with, almost more powerful than the winks she threw around when she was trying to get her way.

Vax pulled a dagger, moving quickly and taking advantage of the distraction given by his sister. A teenager throwing a child-like temper tantrum in the middle of a busy street was more than enough to cause a scene and attract attention, but people sometimes didn’t stay interested in it for long. But Vax had more than a little practice, and his pickpocket attempt was swift.

Many people tended to carry coin pouches in easily accessible pockets or hanging from belts. The dragonborn’s was the second scenario, and a quick flash of his battered dagger severed strap holding the bag, and Vax tucked it into a pouch on his belt hidden by the cloak. Another quick dagger swipe left him with a second, intricately decorated pouch from one of the elves that joined the first. The other two elves didn’t keep their coin as readily visible, but it didn’t bother Vax too much.

Sheathing his dagger, the half-elf took a steadying breath and, after watching his target carefully, reached into the pocket of the second elf’s long robe. As the elf leaned forward to investigate the cries and gasping attempts at explaining what was wrong, Vax snagged a bag and pulled it free as the elf shifted its weight. Three out of four were without their coins in a matter of seconds.

In the main street, he could hear Vex blubbering out something about losing her friend, and already he was noticing this group starting to grow disinterested and turn away. Presumably someone else was trying to help the distressed half-elf, and like most other people, this group seemed to be starting to dismiss the commotion since they weren’t needed to fix it.

With the chance of being caught going up with every passing second, Vax made a snap decision that three coin pouches were enough. Though the last elf wasn’t leaving with all their belongings if the boy had anything to say about it.

Eyes locked onto a fancy-hilted dagger riding at the elf’s belt, Vax reached out and snagged it, drawing it quickly from its loop and tucking it into his own belt as he pushed backward into the crowd. With any luck, the group before him wouldn’t notice their missing items for at least a couple seconds, just long enough to give him a chance to flee.

Vax disappeared back into the crowd, moving away from the scene his sister was creating that was slowly starting to quiet down. They’d meet back up in the alley, and if for some reason that didn’t happen, he’d find her at the keep. Even though Vax didn’t like going back without her, and without knowing exactly where his sister was, they’d done this often enough that he could accept it.

A couple steps away from the alley where Vax planned to wait for a few minutes, the coins stashed in his pouch pulling pleasantly at his belt, a hand clamped down on his shoulder. The boy jumped, a hand dropping down toward his daggers on reflex and muscles tensing as he glanced over his shoulder.

A familiar face looked down at Vax, a poorly hidden amused smile on his face. He was a human, taller than Vax, in light leather armor emblazoned with the sigil of Emon’s guards on the front. A crossbow hung from his back and a sword rested on his hip. His skin was dark, as were his hair and eyes, but there was a shine to his eyes that didn’t go away even as he narrowed them at the half-elf.

“Hi, Jarett,” Vax greeted, grinning widely and thinking innocent thoughts. He hadn’t seen Jarett anywhere around a second ago; there was no way the Marquetian guard had spotted him. Though Jarett did seem to have some weird sixth sense about this kind of thing, if their past encounters were anything to go by. Vax sometimes doubted that the man was actually human.

“Vax’ildan,” Jarett answered, and despite the small smile and the glint in his eye, his voice sounded less amused. It was kind of off-putting. “What might you and your sister be up to now?”

“Nothing,” Vax said quickly. “I was just taking a walk. Gonna go try and find my sister.” Jarett lifted an eyebrow, and it almost didn’t even look like he was trying to hide his smirk anymore as he glanced toward the slowly quieting commotion nearby.

“You mean that’s not her over there?” Jarett said, pointing, and Vax looked around as well. He couldn’t see anything himself, there were quite a few people around who were taller than him, but he knew about what he’d see. Vex was probably clinging to someone, letting them believe they were helping to calm the girl’s fears (as they were more than likely losing their own coin pouch), and within a minute or so, she’d calm down enough to go her own way. Usually with a lot of thanks, assurances that she’d be okay, and sometimes she could milk something out of whoever helped. Vax didn’t need to see over anyone’s heads to picture exactly what Jarett was pointing out.

“No, I don’t think so,” Vax lied, glancing back at Jarett and the hand still resting on his shoulder.

Jarett nodded sagely. “Of course not. So that wouldn’t be your bear I saw poking its head out of an alleyway, then?” he asked.

“Actually, it’s Vex’s bear,” Vax corrected immediately, and then he winced as Jarett’s smirk grew into a full smile. “I mean…no?”

The grip on Vax’s shoulder tightened briefly and Jarett held his other hand out toward the half-elf. “Give it here, Vax,” he said firmly. “And don’t you play dumb. I’ve seen you two around here enough to know what’s going on.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Vax insisted, though Jarett’s demeanor didn’t change. Instead, the guard’s hand reached out closer to Vax.

“You know how this goes, Vax. Hand me what you took and I’ll get it back to its proper owner with no fuss, or I can go get your sister as well and we can handle it more formally. I’m cutting you a bit of slack here,” Jarett said and Vax frowned. He really was glad that Jarett still hadn’t arrested either of the twins, though he and Vex needed this money. They were almost out of what they’d had before, and they needed food, and to fix the keep, and he’d gotten enough that he could surprise Vex with a couple more arrows since she kept saying how she was running out.

But they couldn’t exactly do anything with any money if Jarett went through with his threat of arrest. Though if Vax was lucky, Jarett didn’t know exactly what he stole.

Vax sighed and nodded, digging into his pouch with one hand and gently tugging at the edge of his cloak with the other, drawing it over the ornate dagger he’d stuck into his belt. Frowning up at Jarett, Vax pulled two of the coin pouches out and dropped them in the guard’s outstretched hand. They clinked pleasantly and he hated to let them go, it was more than likely a lot of gold that was sitting right there, all that money that the twins could use to take care of themselves. Vax pulled his hand back slowly and reluctantly, meeting Jarett’s eyes.

“There,” he sighed. “They were from that group over there.” He pointed over to where the elves and the dragonborn had been standing. “A dragonborn and some elves. That’s all I got. Promise.”

Jarett stared at him quietly for a moment, his eyes flicking down to the section of Vax’s belt that had been covered by his cloak. “You’re sure of that?” he asked pointedly, and Vax hesitated for a moment. Jarett really didn’t have to give him chances like this, give him an out and the opportunity to admit that he was still keeping stuff. Most of the other members of the guard would’ve just taken him and his sister away long ago, since they were just common thieves (the twins would generally argue on the “common” part, though it was quite true). Jarett just happened to be one of a handful of people around Emon who actually wanted to help the pair, as much as he could.

It made lying to him rather difficult, but Vax couldn’t get rid of everything he’d just gotten. So he smiled and nodded, stilling his hands before he started messing with his cloak again and drew attention to what he was still holding onto. “I’m sure,” he said.

“Alright. Though if I find out they’re missing something else, I know where to find you,” Jarett reminded him sternly and Vax nodded again. The hand on his shoulder tightened for a second, a quick squeeze, before Jarett let go and Vax fixed his cloak around his shoulders. “Go on. I hope I don’t see you around anytime soon.”

Vax didn’t need to be told twice. Spinning away from the guard, he plunged into the alleyway and kept going. Only a moment with the group he’d stolen from would reveal that other things were missing, too, and he didn’t want to be standing around when Jarett learned that. The keep seemed like a much safer place to be at the moment.

Well, until Vex came back. Then she was probably going to kill him for getting caught and losing so much gold.


	2. Greyskull Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you guys for the support for this story! I wasn't expecting any of that. So, even though it's mid-NaNo and I'm still working through that, here's another chapter for you all. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!

Vex wished she could say she was surprised when she made it back to the alleyway she and Vax had been waiting in, and there was no sign of her brother. He had a bad habit of disappearing without much warning, and she could only hope that he’d gone ahead to the keep and nothing had gone wrong. And if he wasn’t there, Vex was going to hunt him down and have Trinket drag him back.

Trinket walked close to her side, brushing against her every few steps and snuffling at the chunk of bread she held in her hands. The matronly woman that had stopped to help Vex had offered it when Vex got away from the crowd, at the girl’s gentle and tear-filled request. Now she tore at the bread, alternating between popping pieces of it in her mouth and offering some to Trinket. The bear was very gentle when taking the bread from Vex’s hands and every piece disappeared down his throat in an instant.

Even as Vex ate, her stomach rumbled audibly. She had already gotten to the point of hunger where she didn’t even feel it, but it became noticeable as soon as she ate. It was most of the reason why the twins had both ventured into the city – they needed money in order to buy food, or even more arrows. Vex could hunt if she just had arrows, but she had so few left and wanted to keep them just in case, she hadn’t been out in the forest to hunt in a while.

It took a lot of Vex’s willpower not to scarf down the bread and instead keep half of it back for her brother. He had to be hungrier than she was. Vax thought she didn’t notice when he took smaller portions for himself, or passed her bits of food, going hungry so she didn’t have to. The couple of times Vex had mentioned it, her brother had denied ever doing so and ended up walking away if Vex pushed the issue, so she just made sure to repay the favor when she could without making a big deal of it.

Well, without always making a big deal of it. Sometimes it was funny to bring up the issue when Vax wasn’t expecting it and see what happened.

Vex and Trinket got a few odd looks as they made their way out of Emon. Some of the people who lived in the city were used to the twins and the armored bear that occasionally visited the city, and those people barely glanced toward the pair. It was the residents that hadn’t seen her and Trinket pass by before, or visitors to Emon, that really paused. Vex only smiled and waved her fingers at them as she passed, occasionally reaching out to run her hands through Trinket’s fur.

They lived outside the city itself, a decent walk away from Emon’s gate. Vex and Trinket left the city and followed the outside of the wall, walking down an old dirt road that had long ago become overgrown from disuse. Only a thin path remained clear where the two of them traveled, the greenery trampled down into little more than a game trail. There were still ruts in the ground from wagons or carts that used to travel the road, and Vex walked along the very edge of one, Trinket at her side.

The walk was kind of nice. Vex liked living further from the road and the busyness of the city; it was far more peaceful than the crowded streets and all the people. The city was more of Vax’s setting than hers, and though Vex didn’t mind going into Emon, she was happier outside. Their preferences in that regard were drastically different, but they each found ways to put their skills to use where they were most comfortable, and it worked out quite well.

Vax liked the drone and bustle of populated areas, while Vex was more relaxed in the grass and trees and surrounded by the gentle sounds of nearby animals. He was good at dealing with and fitting in with people, she was better suited to handling animals. He could navigate back roads, alleys, and rooftop paths with ease, she could make her way through a thick forest just as easily. Both were quick and quiet, but while Vax used these skills to break into places and steal, Vex used them to stalk, hunt, and track. And now that Vex was back outside, she felt so much more at ease than she had a minute ago.

She and Trinket walked for a few minutes before Vex saw their home in the distance. She picked up the pace, Trinket easily keeping stride, and hoped Vax was already there waiting for her. The road led to a small house, abandoned and decrepit and practically unlivable. The surrounding fence was practically nonexistent, the wooden slats broken, missing, or littering the ground. The house itself sat in an overgrown field and was slowly being taken over by nature. Part of the roof had collapsed, the door hung loosely on one hinge, the porch had caved in, and the windows were shattered. Grass grew up through the wood of the porch and poked out of the cracked doorway, and a young tree stuck its branches out of a window.

Vex went around the building, picking her way through a section of yard that had been carefully cleared of debris. A giant tree grew in the backyard, and that was where the keep sat.

The treehouse wasn’t huge, but it was more functional than the real house. Its frame had been reinforced by extra wood, supports and layers of materials the twins had added since moving in. The windows were covered with cloth and the doorway had been widened, a second, thinner door installed roughly beside the original. One section on the far side of the tree was open to the elements, the platform covered in a comfortable nest of blankets. A ramp had been constructed from the ground to the higher platform, supported by multiple beams wedged in the dirt. At the top was a sign that hung by the door, and it read “Greyskull Keep” in shaky handwriting.

Vex bounded up the ramp, which shook and shuddered as Trinket followed behind, and pushed open the doors. The inside of the treehouse was cramped and cluttered, but it was home. A little wood stove sat against a wall, its metal pipe extending out a window so the place didn’t fill with smoke. A small shelf sat nearby, peppered with objects of interest – a pretty jewelry box, a collection of small bones including a whole bird skull, a piece of elk antler, an interestingly warped coin, an arrowhead, feathers of various sizes and colors. A single apple sat among it all, the last of their food.

A crate served as a table, a candle in the center and surrounded by a pool of melted wax, and a nearby chest contained their dishes, extra candles, bits and pieces of just about everything, and their scant amount of cookware. Tools hung from the walls, and a couple hooks sat empty. Firewood was stacked nicely next to the stove, and a worn rug covered most of the floor. A couple of the makeshift curtains had been pulled aside and held in place behind protruding nails, letting in light. A doorway sat open, leading to the small bedroom they shared, and another doorway covered by a cloth led to the rope bridge that connected to the open platform.

Vax sat cross-legged at the table, a fine coin pouch empty at his elbow. Small stacks of coins - gold, silver, and copper - sat on the table, pulled from the nearly depleted pile beside the pouch. He looked up when Vex entered and lifted a hand in greeting. “Hi, sister,” he said, going back to sorting the coins he'd gotten.

Vex was glad to see he'd made it back easily enough and he hadn't gotten caught or pulled another disappearing act. However, her relief at seeing him was quickly overshadowed by annoyance, and she threw the remaining chunk of bread at his head. It connected solidly and Vax let out an indignant and surprised shout. “You left without me, jerk,” she accused, removing her bow and quiver and hanging them on empty wall hooks.

“Did you just throw _bread_ at me?” Vax asked incredulously, picking it up from the floor and frowning at it then her.

“Yes,” Vex said, sitting across the table from him and pulling the coins closer. “Did you really just get the one pouch?”

“Hey, don't judge. I don't criticize what you do,” Vax said, jabbing a finger at her.

“Yes, you do. All the time,” Vex scoffed, snatching a gold piece from Vax’s hand. “Eat your bread, brother, before Trinket tries to eat more than his share.” Trinket stood near Vax, making the already small room smaller with his size, and he snuffled at the bread chunk. Vax tore off a piece, tossed it to Trinket, then ripped off some for himself.

While Vax ate, Vex quickly counted up the money. There wasn't much, perhaps enough for a couple weeks if they were very careful and didn't get anything besides basic supplies, but it was something. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough to get Vex more arrows, or replace the boots that were at risk of falling apart with every step Vax took, but food was still important. They could live without arrows or boots or materials to fix the keep further or armor repairs for Trinket, but they needed to eat.

“You really didn’t get more?” Vex asked, faintly disappointed as she scooped the coins into a nearly empty and rather battered pouch she kept on her. “There were four of them. I thought you were good at this.”

Vax shrugged and said something around a mouthful of bread, his words thick and completely unintelligible, bread crumbs flying from his mouth. Vex wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Ugh, swallow your food. I don’t want to see that,” Vex said. In response, Vax opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out, showing off a mouthful of chewed bread. Vex gagged and snatched the empty coin pouch from the table, throwing it at her brother. He ducked out of the way, an annoying smile on his face, but he finished his bite before he tried to talk again.

“That’s the only coin pouch I got,” Vax confirmed, splitting the last of the bread. He gave some to Trinket and popped the rest in his mouth, leaning back and stretching. A flash of something bright at his belt caught Vex’s attention, before his cloak settled over it again.

Frowning, Vex asked, “What’s that on your belt?”

Vax hesitated, staring at her, and then mumbled around the rest of the bread, “My daggers?”

“I mean the shiny gold thing. Are you hiding things from me?” Vex demanded.

Vax paused just long enough to swallow before he kept talking. “It’s just a dagger,” he said defensively. “I’ve been needing an upgrade, and I found one. You can’t even use it.”

Vex scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I bet I could if I wanted to,” she said. “It’s a _dagger_. You just stab people with it. Let me see.” She held a hand out across the table and Vax stared at it, putting a hand on the shiny new dagger.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

Rolling her eyes, Vex huffed out a breath and shoved her hand closer. “I’m not gonna take it. Or stab anyone. I just want to see it!” she insisted.

Vax pulled the dagger from his belt and passed it over. It was very nice. The blade itself shone and was well cared for and very sharp. The hilt was golden, with a dark leather grip and delicate carvings on the cross-guard that were peppered with small blue stones. It looked pretty, functional, and very expensive.

“Wow,” Vex said quietly, turning it over in her hands. “This could probably sell for a lot… You should show it to Gilmore, he’d know what it’s worth.”

“No,” Vax said, snatching it back and tucking it into his belt. “I can get some more coin without selling it. At least not right now. I don’t think there’s a lot of daggers like it, don’t want to sell it right after stealing it and have it get traced back to us.”

Vex lifted an eyebrow and asked, “What, do you think Gilmore will sell us out?”

“No, of course not. Gilmore’s cool,” Vax said. “Just, you know, in case they happen to be looking for it already. Hey, Trink, want out of your armor?”

Trinket moaned at him, nudging against his side, and Vax busied himself unfastening Trinket’s armor straps to let the bear shake out his fur. Vex watched him curiously, since it seemed like he was avoiding a conversation at this point, and she sat back against the wall. “So why didn’t you wait for me?” she asked. “And why are you so worried about someone finding that thing? We sell things quickly all the time.” When Vax didn’t answer, apparently pretending he could hear her, Vex smirked and asked, “You got caught, didn’t you?”

Vax glanced over at her, narrowing his eyes in annoyance, and turned back to Trinket. “Stop smirking,” he grumbled. “In my defense, I don’t think Jarret is actually human. Or he has some magic we have never learned about.”

“You got caught,” Vex sang, just knowing it would irk him. Vax refused to look around at her, gathering Trinket’s armor and setting it aside. “What happened to besting Jarret and proudly stealing from someone under his very nose?”

“I’m still working on that,” Vax said. “But I got the coins, and the dagger. Though I’m pretty sure he knows I kept it, and those people are gonna notice it’s gone, and he has to look into it. So can we not go sell this when either one of us could potentially get arrested?”

“This has happened before and it didn’t come around to bite you in the ass later,” Vex pointed out.

Vax stared her down for a moment and said mildly, “You seem to have forgotten when we moved here and I got arrested and held while he tried to contact our dad.”

“No, I didn’t. I just like making you admit it,” Vex said. “Though you forgot the part where I had to come save you.”

“No, I didn’t. I just don't want to stoke your already giant ego,” Vax said.

Vex stuck her tongue out at him. “But either way, he hasn’t done anything since. And we have to go back soon since I had to chase after you before we could get more food,” she pointed out. “Besides, you could probably replace both your daggers easy with what we make off that one, I could refill my quiver, and we’d still have some left over. It’ll be fine.”

Fiddling with the clasp on the chest, Vax considered for a moment and then sighed. “Fine,” he allowed. “I actually haven’t talked to Gilmore in a little while now… Not since he gave me my cloak a few weeks back. Are you going to come back into town with me?”

“I can’t leave Trinket here, and he’s getting ready for a nap,” Vex said, pointing toward the bedroom. Trinket had lumbered inside after getting his armor removed, and she could see him curled up in the cozy nest of cloth and blankets they used as a bed.

Vax followed her finger and then smirked, shrugging. “Alright,” he said. “I’ll go get it myself, then. And I might be back before dark. We’ll see.”

“I swear, if you just disappear and make me come after you, and you aren’t in trouble, I’ll show you how easy it is for anyone to use one of your daggers,” Vex threatened. Her brother just grinned and grabbed an empty satchel from one of the hooks on the wall, slinging it over a shoulder. He ducked out of the keep without another word, and Vex narrowed her eyes at the closed door.

“Trinket, if we have to hunt him down for no reason, you’ll get him, right?” Vex asked. Trinket huffed out what she took to be an agreeing sound, and she smiled. “Thanks, buddy.”


	3. Keyleth of the Air Ashari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos, everyone! Your support is wonderful, and greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, since I enjoyed writing it. I've never written Gilmore, or anyone like him, before and it was rather fun. But I hope you all think the same, and here's the newest chapter for you!

Vax slipped back into the city, his fingers running along the carved handle of his new dagger. He really didn’t want to get rid of it, it was beautifully made and a definite upgrade from the worn and chipped blades he typically carried. A better dagger could always be useful – Vax could help his sister hunt, and he wouldn’t have to saw through anything he was trying to cut. Plants, wood, rope, cloth, meat, hide, anything took far longer than it should to work through, and a properly sharpened dagger would be wonderful for all of it.

But Vex was also happiest with coin in hand, and depriving of her of that just made her insufferable. If nothing else, perhaps Gilmore could give them enough in return for the dagger that Vax could still get a new one and make Vex happy. And even if Vax decided on a different course of action between now and getting back, a visit to Gilmore was never a bad thing. He actually rather missed their friend.

Heading into town, Vax kept a close eye on those he passed, checking to make sure he didn’t run into Jarett again. He was positive that Jarett knew he’d held out on him, Jarett probably knew from the beginning, but Vax didn’t doubt he’d be arrested if he was caught just now. At least without a day or two of buffer. But if he could just avoid Jarett for a little bit, he’d be fine. Moving through back roads and alleys wouldn’t hurt in that regard, either.

Vax was so focused on catching sight of Jarett that he failed to notice the girl standing in front of him until he bumped straight into her. The two stumbled back, and she let out a quiet noise of surprise, whipping around toward Vax with wide eyes.

“Oh, sorry!” he said, grinning sheepishly. “Are you all right?”

The girl smiled back, brushing her red hair behind one slightly pointed ear. Vax stared, surprised. Other half-elves weren’t exactly unheard of, but he still hadn’t met many, and none in Emon in the time he and Vex had been there. This girl looked just a little younger than him and his sister, shorter for sure, and she wore a dress that was red and orange like fall leaves. An intricate headpiece wrapped gently around her forehead, a gem set into the center, and what seemed to be real antlers coming up from the sides. Her eyes were bright green, and she had bands with fine golden designs around her throat and bare upper arms. She carried a gnarled staff that looked like little more than a long tree branch, and she had a bag slung over one shoulder.

“I’m okay,” she said. “Are, um, are you?”

Vax brushed a loose strand of hair from his face and nodded, extending his hand. “Just fine. I’m Vax’ildan,” he said.

The other half-elf looked down at his hand and her smile grew slowly, a little unsure, as she wrapped her fingers around his own. “Keyleth,” she said, and Vax gave her hand a quick, decisive shake.

“Do you live around here, Keyleth? I haven’t really seen any other half-elves, though we just might not have run into each other,” Vax asked.

“We just did,” Keyleth pointed out, and Vax snorted out a surprised laugh. “But no, I’m just here for a little bit. I’m just…trying to figure out…what to do…” She spun in place as she talked, looking around the small back road they stood in, holding her staff close as she did so. Vax followed her gaze, seeing little more than back entrances to shops, lamps, and small collections of crates and barrels shoved against walls.

“What are you trying to do?” he asked. “Do you need some help?”

Keyleth frowned. “Well, yes,” she said after a moment’s pause. “I’m looking for someone who can help. I’m…kind of lost. Well, not lost, I know where I’m going, but don’t know where to start. Or how. And I don’t want to do it all alone.”

“You’re alone?” Vax asked.

“Well, I hope I won’t be soon,” Keyleth answered.

Tilting his head, Vax looked at the smaller half-elf and asked, “How old are you?”

“Twelve,” Keyleth said. She met his gaze and said quickly, “But I’m alright. Really. I got here on my own okay. Just…don’t want to keep going alone if I don’t have to.”

Vax nodded slowly. Keyleth was a little younger than the twins were when they left Syngorn, and Vax couldn’t imagine having to do that all on his own. He at least had Vex, and it made it okay, but being alone wouldn’t be ideal. And he had no idea how far Keyleth had travelled without anyone in order to make it to Emon. He felt bad for her.

“You know, I know someone who might be able to help. I was headed that way, I can take you there. Gilmore’s really cool and he knows a lot, he’d be a good person to talk to,” Vax offered, gesturing past Keyleth and in the direction he was headed.

“That would be nice. Thanks,” she said, her smile slowly returning.

Vax led the way through the back roads, toward Gilmore’s Glorious Goods. The magic shop sat nestled between other businesses, and after a quick look around to make sure Jarett was nowhere to be seen, Vax slipped inside with Keyleth close behind.

It wasn’t a very large shop, but Gilmore was still new to the world of business. His shop had opened up shortly after the twins met him. He’d still been in the process of obtaining his location and building up his stock and working through everything he needed to do to make Gilmore’s Glorious Goods a reality when they’d met. Vax had visited the shop multiple times since its opening, and it was always interesting.

The shop was colorful and full of stuff that Vax didn’t really understand himself. Books, trinkets, spell components, vials and bottles of colorful liquid, herbs and spices, interesting bits and pieces from far off and rare creatures, items that almost glowed from enchantment, all of it was set up on display and labeled for purchase. Across the shop from the door was the counter, and a beaded curtain covered the doorway behind it. Pleasant smelling smoke drifted gently along the ceiling, and the shop felt warm and comfortable.

As the two young half-elves stepped inside and the door closed gently behind them, the beaded curtain parted, and Gilmore strolled through with the flair that Vax had come to expect from him. Shaun Gilmore was a hard man to miss. With not even ten years on Vax, Gilmore was an extravagant young man. His skin was tanned, the same Marquetian coloring as Jaret, and Gilmore’s dark hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. His clothing was purple and lined with gold, his shirt was low cut and showed off a sizable V-shaped section of his chest. Gold jewelry hung from his neck and adorned his fingers and ears, and Gilmore’s smile was white and dazzling as he took notice of the two kids.

“Vax’ildan!” he cried cheerfully, throwing his arms out and stepping around the counter. Vax grinned and stepped forward, into Gilmore’s hug. Gilmore pulled him close and Vax returned the hug, patting his friend on the back. They separated after a moment and Gilmore put his hands on Vax’s shoulders, holding him at arm’s length and looking him over. “My boy, I think you’ve gotten smaller on me! I thought you said you were going to take care of yourself.”

“I am,” Vax assured him, patting his arm. “I’m taking care of me and Vex, like I promised.”

“Then stop shrinking on me!” Gilmore insisted, and Vax smiled and nodded. Gilmore squeezed his shoulders, eying his clothing critically. “Same goes for your clothing. Before too long, you’re going to be wearing shorts.” He looked pointedly down at Vax’s pants, which were definitely getting too short for him considering his recent growth spurts, and Vax tried pulling a pant leg further down with one foot.

Gilmore looked away from Vax and over at Keyleth, who lingered awkwardly near the entrance to the shop. Letting go of Vax, Gilmore stepped around him and grinned at Keyleth. “Why hello, my dear! Vax, does your sister know you’re replacing her?” he said. He winked at Keyleth, and Vax rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

“This is Keyleth,” Vax said, stepping back up beside Keyleth and gesturing to her. “I ran into her on the way over here. …Literally.”

Keyleth smiled weakly. “Hi,” she said, offering her hand out toward Gilmore. Gilmore’s grin grew and he grabbed her hand with both of his own, squeezing.

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Keyleth. I see you’ve fallen for our young Vax’s roguish charm,” he said, and the tips of Keyleth’s ears reddened.

“I, uh, no…” she stammered out. “He said you might be able to help…”

“Now, if only you could bring me customers as often as you bring me troubles, Vax, I’d be a well off man,” Gilmore scolded gently. Vax shrugged.

“I thought you might have been getting bored. You needed some excitement,” Vax told him.

“You certainly bring that,” Gilmore said. “So, Keyleth, how can I offer my services?”

Keyleth looked between Vax and Gilmore, her fingers brushing against one of the bands around her arm absently. “Vax said you might know someone I can travel with?” she said slowly. “I’m traveling from the tribe of the air Ashari, on my Aramente. I’m supposed to go to our sister tribes, and I don’t…really want to do it alone. And no one really takes me seriously… They think I’m too little.” She frowned and looked down at herself, twisting her staff around in her hands.

“Just who is letting all you little half-elves run around on your own?” Gilmore asked.

“You are,” Vax said with a grin.

“Only because you and your sister refuse my generous hospitality,” Gilmore said.

“I think Vex would go crazy living in town,” Vax said. “And the keep isn’t that bad.”

“My wonderful home is turned down in place of a treehouse. I’m hurt, Vax,” Gilmore said, putting a hand to his heart, the golden rings on his fingers glinting in the light of the shop.

“Your home is quite wonderful,” Vax allowed. “But we love you too much to let it get destroyed by a growing bear.”

“Well, if nothing else, it’s nice to hear that you still hold some appreciation,” Gilmore said, dropping his hand down onto Vax’s shoulder again.

Keyleth glanced at the two, a little perplexed. “So, um, do you know anyone?” she asked quietly before they could continue, and Vax and Gilmore looked around at her.

Gilmore reached up to stroke his chin, putting his other hand on his hip as he thought. “I’m afraid not, at least not immediately. But I can certainly ask around for you. Besides, I wouldn’t want to send you off with someone who isn’t as kind and charming around children as myself. That would be irresponsible!” he declared, flashing his white toothed smile. “Do you have somewhere to stay in town, young Keyleth?”

“I don’t…um…no,” Keyleth said, shaking her head. “I just got here.”

“She’ll stay with us at Greyskull Keep,” Vax decided. “As long as you’re okay with bears.”

Keyleth’s eyes lit up and she smiled. “I like bears,” she said emphatically. “As long as they’re not big and mean.”

“Trinket isn’t big and mean. He’ll probably lick your face off before he’d try and eat it,” Vax said with a wave of his hand. “And he’ll especially love you if you give him chocolate. But you can’t let Vex know.” Keyleth nodded, listening intently.

“Well, I’ll at least know where to find you,” Gilmore said. “So is there any other trouble you wanted to bring my way, Vax?”

Vax looked at him for a second and then snapped his fingers, remembering why he was visiting Gilmore in the first place. He grabbed the dagger from his belt and held it out to Gilmore. “I found this,” Vax said, and Gilmore took it with a delicately arched eyebrow. “Do you know how much it’s worth?”

“Found it, did you?” Gilmore asked lightly. “I’m sure it’s missed by whatever poor soul lost it.” He took the dagger and turned it over in his hands, his fingers tracing the designs on the cross-guard. He touched the blade itself gently, testing its edge, and he took a close look at the leather of the hilt. “You know, these things aren’t really my specialty. There are other shops in Emon.”

“I know. But none of them are cool enough to not tell Jarett when he comes asking,” Vax said.

“If Jarett is going to come poking around here again, you owe me one. Matter of fact, you owe me many,” Gilmore said, turning the dagger in his hand and pointing it toward Vax.

“Just add to my tab,” Vax said.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s already there,” Gilmore promised, turning and walking back around the counter. The dagger disappeared underneath, and Vax watched it go sadly as Gilmore drew out a box in its place. He pulled out a handful of coins and Vax stepped up to the counter, holding out his hands and smiling as winningly as he knew how.

Gilmore held the coins just out of Vax’s reach, regarding the young half-elf for a moment. “You know I’m happy to help you kids, but it’s difficult to run a business when my money keeps disappearing,” Gilmore told him.

“Don’t worry, Gilmore. We’ll make sure to tell people about your shop. You’ll get tons of customers!” Vax promised, and Gilmore hummed.

“I believe I’ve heard that before,” he said. “I’m holding you to your word, Vax’ildan. I don’t want to leave you without help, I know there’s little enough around, but I need to keep my business running, too.”

“I know,” Vax said, nodding solemnly. “I’ll help, I promise. I’ll even come by and help around the shop again soon!”

Gilmore stared Vax down for a moment and then dropped the coins into his outstretched hands. “I’m going to hold you to that,” he said, and then his smile reappeared as Vax pocketed the gold. “Now, go get yourself something to eat! Put some meat on those bones, and get yourself some clothes that fit before you freeze. And you better take care of Keyleth, too. Don’t need another small half-elf fading away to nothing around here.”

“I got it covered. Thanks, Gilmore!” Vax said. He ducked around the counter and wrapped Gilmore in another hug. Gilmore pulled him close and brushed Vax’s loose hair back behind his ear.

“You take care of yourself now, my boy,” he said gently, and Vax pulled back with a grin.

“Don’t worry. I’m good at that,” Vax said with a thumbs up. “I’ll be back to help out once I can, I promise!” He turned and hurried out of the shop, grabbing Keyleth’s hand and dragging her with him. “Bye, Gilmore!” Vax glanced back and lifted his hand in a wave before he pulled Keyleth out of the shop.

“You have a keep?” Keyleth asked as the door closed behind them.

“Yeah, it’s awesome. You’ll love it. We’ll just grab some food to bring back first, maybe a couple other things,” Vax said, leading Keyleth to the usual shops he frequented when he had the coin. “And if you see a guard that’s Marquetian, like Gilmore, we need to run.”


	4. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, guess who's back! I've kind of fallen behind on CritRole because of life, but I'm finally back at it. Hopefully I can get into the videos again and get caught back up, but in the meantime, getting back into writing should be a start, right? So after a bit of a delay, have more childish bickering and shenanigans, and maybe eventually I'll get through all of the individual character introductions and into the big story itself. Though all these set-ups are important. Trust me. But I hope you all like the newest chapter!

Over the course of the afternoon, Keyleth grew both more grateful toward and perplexed by the boy she was following around.

Vax was certainly nice, and Keyleth enjoyed being around him. He answered her questions about the city readily, and offered advice about places to go and people to avoid and who was good to turn to if she was ever in a tight spot. Gilmore topped the final list. She was told all about Gilmore, how much he'd helped Vax and his sister, how he was a strong spellcaster that had recently decided to open a shop, and that Vax still hadn't spread word of it like he'd promised because he kept forgetting. He kept asking what foods she liked, if there was anything she couldn't eat, did she want this thing or that thing or should he just buy both? Did she want something warmer to wear, did she need anything at all before they finished shopping? It was sweet and extremely generous, especially since Keyleth could tell he didn't have all that much money to spare in the first place.

When they went to get food, Vax counted out his coins three times, quietly talking to himself and working out what he was left with and how long his bag of supplies would last. He still made sure to get them each a small sweet roll, with another pair saved for his sister and the bear, as a treat. They stopped briefly to get Keyleth a traveling cloak so she didn't get cold, and she watched as he eyed a pair of boots for a little while, quietly debating, before shaking his head and paying for just the cloak. A weapon store sold them a handful of arrows, and Vax looked through his remaining funds multiple times before adding a simple dagger to the purchase. When they left, Keyleth saw him looking into the small bag solemnly even as he asked if she needed anything else. She felt horrible, wishing she could help even though she had very little herself, and she insisted that it wasn't necessary for him to buy these things. But Vax just smiled and waved it away, promising that it was fine, and he wasn't just going to let her starve or freeze.

It was strange how ready he was to spend his limited coin on her, someone he'd met only hours ago, without fuss. Though that also wasn't the only thing Keyleth found strange about this other half-elf. He was also far more careful and on edge than most other kids she’d met, almost to the point of being silly.

She was warned on multiple occasions to keep an eye out for a Marquetian guard named Jarett, and to just turn and run if she saw him. (Though she wasn’t sure how she was to know his name just by looking at him. Was he wearing a nametag? Did he say his name a lot? How was she supposed to know if this was the guy Vax was worried about?) Vax seemed ready to bolt at a moment’s notice himself. He was careful to look out into every street they came to, taking a moment to eye whoever was moving about before continuing himself. His attention moved constantly between people, and sometimes he got up on his toes to take a quick look over everyone’s heads, while other times he looked around behind him, past Keyleth and into the crowd.

When Keyleth asked why Vax was so intent on avoiding this Jarett person, he just smiled and waved his hand dismissively, claiming that it was all good, pretty much just a high stakes game. It didn’t sound quite right to Keyleth, but she also couldn’t dispute it. She didn’t know how things worked in this city, or what kind of games most kids played. She hadn’t had a lot of experience with it herself, and she didn’t want to call Vax a liar if she just didn’t know.

Eventually, after multiple stops at street intersections and more than a few alleyway detours around the more crowded sections of the city, Vax led Keyleth back outside the walls. The sun was setting, coloring the sky with brilliant oranges and pinks that made the clouds glow as if lit with magic, and already Keyleth could hear the night creatures stirring. Bugs chirped and whizzed by, fireflies slowly started to dot the fields around Emon, and a solitary bat swooped down from a nook in the wall, stretching its wings. It was quiet and peaceful and nice, moving through the tall grass with the open land stretching off into the distance. Though what was lacking was any sign of a keep, which Keyleth had assumed would be a rather large structure.

“Where did you say you live?” she asked, looking around and adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She’d put it over her new cloak, which swished pleasantly around her ankles, and the strap felt weird nestled within the fabric.

“Greyskull Keep,” Vax said proudly, pointing ahead of them to where Keyleth had noticed the suspicious absence of any such keep. “It’s not too far, we’re almost there. It’s kind of rough, we need to fix some things still, and it’s kind of crowded since Trinket sleeps inside with us, but it’s pretty cool. I think you’ll like it.”

“Will your sister mind me staying there?” Keyleth asked, clutching her staff close anxiously, and ignoring the fact that it was the fourth time she’d posed the question.

Vax looked over at her, smiling, and shook his head. “Of course not. Vex is kind of annoying and stubborn and a pain in the ass and grumpy sometimes, but she won’t actually mind. I’m sure she wouldn’t want you out on the streets, either. It’s not really a safe place to stay.”

By the time they reached the dilapidated house, the sky had darkened considerably, though the world around them stayed fairly well lit to Keyleth’s eyes. She could easily make out the broken fence, the pieces of which she carefully stepped over or navigated while Vax just plowed ahead. The plantlife growing out of the house bent and shook under the force of almost imperceptible breezes, and the movement of the nearby animals. It was also quite clear that the house was neither a keep or particularly cool, and Keyleth was a little worried about what she had agreed to.

Instead of going toward the house, however, Vax went around it, where light glowed gently from a tree. Keyleth paused for a moment, looking at the little treehouse, a smile slowly growing. It was cute, even if it was kind of battered. But it looked nicer than the house, and all close and protected by the tree’s branches, warm firelight spreading out from windows that were covered in colorful curtains. Another light, a small candle, flickered on a separate deck that looked plush and soft with blankets. It was there that a girl sat, another half-elf, her legs dangling off the edge.

As soon as Vax and Keyleth came around the corner and into view of the treehouse, the girl stood up, planting her hands on the railing around the deck. “I was getting worried about you, jerk! It’s getting dark, I thought you would’ve come back already.”

“I could’ve stayed in town even later,” Vax pointed out with a grin.

“Be glad you didn’t. Trinket and I were gonna go look for you soon, and he’d drag you back by that cloak of yours,” the girl, who Keyleth assumed was Vax’s sister, threatened lightly. “Who’s your friend?”

Vax gestured toward Keyleth, making his way up a ramp that led to a roughly put together doorway. “This is Keyleth. She’s gonna stay with us for a bit. Now come inside, I got stuff for you.”

Glancing from the girl to Vax, Keyleth quickly hurried after him, holding her staff close as she followed him into the cozy little treehouse. There wasn’t a lot of room, but it looked soft and comfortable, and a stove in the corner provided warmth and light with the fire it held. It looked like the twins had tried to stuff as much as they could into the space while still making enough room to move about, and it felt nice and well loved and like a small home.

Blankets draped over a doorway shifted and then parted as Vax’s sister came in off a rope bridge. She looked at Keyleth and smiled, offering her hand. “Hi, Keyleth! Sorry, my brother is so  _ rude _ and bad at introductions.” She shot Vax a mildly annoyed look that he didn’t seem to even notice, as he was unloading his bag onto the small table. “My name’s Vex’ahlia. But you can just call me Vex.”

“I like to call her Stubby,” Vax said. Vex stuck her tongue out at him and Keyleth smiled, taking Vex’s hand.

“Nice to meet you. Vax talked about you a lot,” she said, and Vex looked at her brother suspiciously.

“All good things, I swear,” he said, turning to her with the handful of arrows he’d gotten. “Here, these should just about fill up your quiver.”

Vex took the arrows, eyes wide with surprise, and then a big grin broke over her face and she pushed past Keyleth, wrapping Vax in a hug. “You’re a pretty awesome brother, you know that?”

“Careful, you’re gonna stab me with those!” Vax shouted, pushing the arrows away from his face, but he was smiling, too. Vex laughed, wiggling the arrows in her hand, before she pulled away and went to put them in a small quiver that hung on the wall.

“Did you guys eat anything? Trinket and I had the last apple earlier,” Vex asked, carefully arranging her new arrows in the quiver.

Vax nodded, and started explaining what he’d bought, but Keyleth had stopped paying attention. A large, furry form had stood up in the other room of the treehouse and started lumbering its way out toward the half-elves. A young bear shouldered his way through the door, footfalls heavy and eyes tired as if it had just woken up. Its brown fur looked so soft and plush, and its face when it turned to regard Keyleth curiously was adorable. Keyleth faintly heard herself gasp as the bear stepped up to her, sniffing at her clothing.

“Oh, that’s Trinket. Don’t worry, he’s a sweetheart, aren’t you, my sweet boy?” Vex said, her words devolving into a tone most people used when speaking to toddlers as she addressed the bear.

Keyleth reached out, running her hands through the fur of his head, and Trinket let out a low rumble, nudging against her. “He’s wonderful,” she said happily, kneeling down and scratching at his neck. He let out another pleased sound, butting his head up against her shoulder and leaning into her hands.

“Here, Trinket,” Vax said, pulling one of the two saved sweet rolls out of his bag and holding it out to the bear. Trinket looked at it for a second, and the next second it was gone, scarfed down in a single bite by the young bear.

“Vax! Stop giving him so many sweets, you’re gonna make him sick!” Vex scolded. “And you better have brought one for me, too.”

Grinning teasingly, Vax pulled the last sweet roll out. “I don’t know… I do have another one, but Trinket’s a big boy, I thought I’d give it to him. That first one was nothing for him.” He had barely started to slowly move his hand toward Trinket again when his sister narrowed her eyes and tackled him down onto the floor.

Sitting with her hands still buried in Trinket’s fur, Keyleth watched the two siblings wrestling, as Vex tried to grab the treat that Vax managed to keep tauntingly out of her reach. Keyleth smiled, giggling as the two fought, their playful insults dissolving into laughter of their own. Vex ended up winning, snatching the sweet roll from her brother’s hand as she sat on his stomach, pinning him to the ground.

“Get off of me, you’re heavy,” Vax complained, his attempt at pitiful whining undermined significantly by his laughter. He pushed at Vex, making her wobble, and she slid off of him, sitting at the table instead. She took a victorious bite of her newly acquired treat as Vax sat up and brushed himself off, both their faces faintly flushed a cheerful red. Trinket let out another little moaning rumble and then huffed, flopping down to lay on the floor beside Keyleth.

Vax started putting things away, leaving aside a small pile of food items they had picked out specifically for dinner that night. Vex started handing him things to put into a small chest as she ate, and she looked over at Keyleth curiously.

“So did you guys just meet?” she asked, finishing the sweet roll and licking her fingers clean as she passed over a wrapped portion of jerky.

Keyleth nodded, running her hand absently through Trinket’s fur. “Yeah. We ran into each other in the city. I was trying to find someone to help me, and Vax came across me and took me to see Gilmore.”

“He’s good to talk to,” Vex agreed. “What kind of help were you looking for?”

“I wanted to find someone to come with me while I do my Aramente. I’m...kind of little still. And I don’t have all the magic I should before I start traveling. I made it here okay, but I don’t want to keep going alone,” Keyleth explained, twisting her staff in her hands anxiously.

“What’s an Aramente?” Vax asked, tilting his head curiously and holding a hand out for the next thing from the table.

“It’s a tradition for my people, the Ashari. Before someone becomes the headmaster of a tribe, they have to go visit our sister tribes and then come back. Normally people are older when they go, but it’s important that I do it now. I kind of know where I’m going, I just need to know I can get there and do what I’m supposed to,” Keyleth said, frowning down at her lap.

“Who are you gonna get to help you?” Vex asked as her brother closed and latched the chest, passing her a beat up frying pan. She grabbed up the small amount of fresh meat and the mushrooms Vax had bought, and shuffled around Trinket to get to the stove.

Keyleth shrugged. “Anyone who can? I don’t know. I can’t really give anyone anything for helping, I don’t have a lot. And I don’t really know what kind of people can help. But Gilmore said he’d help find someone who would be good to go with me, and Vax said he’s good and trustworthy, so I’ll see if he comes up with anything.”

“Gilmore’s very good with people, and he knows a lot of them. I’m sure he’ll find someone,” Vax said, not for the first time, but Keyleth still smiled. She hadn’t been sure what to expect when she’d made it to the city earlier that day, but she was glad for what had happened, since Vax and Vex seemed very nice and eager to help. It was comforting.

“Definitely. So you don’t know anyone here, then?” Vex asked, tossing the mushrooms in the frying pan and holding her hand out toward her brother. “Can I get one of your daggers?”

“What happened to the little knife that was over there?” Vax asked, pulling a battered dagger from his belt and slapping the hilt down in her hand.

“It broke a couple days ago, remember? Trinket stepped on it. Almost cut his foot,” Vex said, giving Trinket a quick, pitiful look before going back to what she was doing. The dagger sliced through the meat with a little difficulty as she cut it down into smaller pieces. “So do you know anyone else?”

Keyleth shook her head, watching Vex work. “No. Just you guys. And Gilmore.”

“It’s alright, we don’t know a lot of people either,” Vex assured her. “And I’m sure Vax already said so, but you can stay with us as long as you need, until Gilmore finds someone to go with you. Or maybe we’ll just decide to go along and get out of here for a while.” She turned toward Keyleth with a smile and a quick wink.

A small, surprised laugh left Keyleth’s throat. “That’s not really necessary. But thank you.”

“Of course. We’re not  _ that _ horrible of people,” Vax said.

“Well, one of us isn’t,” Vex said. Vax caught Keyleth’s eye and gestured toward his sister, putting a hand up to hide his mouth from Vex as he mouthed ‘she is.’ Keyleth giggled and Vex looked around, narrowing her eyes slightly as Vax quickly lowered his hand and adopted a look of innocence. “We don’t have a lot of room, but we can find space for you to sleep. Maybe we’ll just kick Vax out onto the balcony and take the room.”

“What? You could make the bear sleep outside! He’s a  _ bear _ ,” Vax protested, eyes wide and hurt.

“No, Trinket could never sleep out there, he’d get so lonely and start crying,” Vex said.

“I could start crying out there, too. Loudly. Lots of screaming and sobbing,” Vax pointed out.

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. It’s sad when either of you cries, but very different kinds of sad. One, I want to help and do something about. The other is pitiful and I want to pretend I’m in no way associated,” Vex answered.

As the two of them bickered about who should sleep outside, if anyone, Keyleth laid her head down on Trinket’s soft back, pulling her cloak around herself. It had been a long day, and she felt warm and at peace, sitting with these two other half-elves that had been so kind to her. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, surrounded by gentle firelight, the smell of cooked meat drifting overhead, and the playful insults from her two new friends.


End file.
